AN ARTIST'S LOVE SONG!
by MirandaOtto
Summary: hopefully my title got your attention: Raven, a young artist, has suddenly fallen into an artistic depression. After the news of her family’s death after a tragic car accident, her mind has fallen even farther into a dark hole. With no one to take her in


This is a new story that I'm writing. I've lost all my faith in Fan fiction, so I'm trying to swing back into it. I'm actually really bad about updating, and I'm ganna try my beset to update as much as I can. But I can't promise ya anything.

I also have a tendency of making the first chapter really boring. Sorry, the others won't be as bad.

Title: An Artist's love song

Genre: Romance

Plot: Raven, a young artist, has suddenly fallen into an artistic depression. After the news of her family's death after a tragic car accident, her mind has fallen even farther into a dark hole. With no one to take her in but her Aunt and Uncle, she's sent to an academy where she meets four unusual people who might be the only ones to save her from herself.

Subject: Teen Titans

Slashes: BB/Rae some Rob/Star (depends)

Alert: This is OOC so, don't flame me for anything…jerks (jk)

Chapters One: an artist's downfall

Raven Erickson started that day, Monday October 20, as she normally would, Putting on her clothes, brushing her teeth, putting on her shoes, and then quickly heading downstairs to feed her dog, Ruthie, a large golden retriever. She was responsible for her dog and baby sister, Amee, every week day morning for her parents left for work at 5 am, taking her two older sister, Marina and Bri, to collage and then dropping off her little brother Robert at day care. So, Amee and Raven were left alone for an hour and a half before Raven took Amee to her neighbor's house to stay till her mom and dad got home. Then she'd put Ruthie in the back yard and start walking to her school.

Today was, of course, starting out like any other weekday. She was feeding Ruthie when the phone rang. Raven started to get up and get it, but Amee started flinging food at Ruthie, leading Ruthie to have a mad fit and started barking at Amee. Then Amee began to cry. So Raven turned back and picked up Amee and began hushing her soothingly. Once the baby quieted, she placed her in her baby pin, " Ruthie!" She called, "Go outside!"

Ruthie did as told and pushed the back door open, quickly going out side, and letting it swing shut with a clasp. Raven locked it and waved goodbye through the window. She then returned to Amee and hosted her onto her hip. Grabbing her books she ran outside and locked the front door behind her.

After she dropped off Ruthie, she ran to school, for the food fight between Ruthie and Amee caused her to be a little bit of schedule. She listened to the paintbrush that she adored shake in her back bag, which reminded her of a painting she had attempted finishing the past evening. It was of a bird that had flown into her house once. It was peacefully sitting on a branch. Although, Raven tried to make it look decent, it ended up looking like shit in the end.

" Dammit, I'm ganna be late…" Raven muttered to herself as she ran up the sidewalk to her High school. As she stepped into the school, escaping the cold winter temperature outside, the bell rang loudly. The last few students that lingered in the hallways disappeared into their classrooms. Raven rushed to her locked and stuffed a few books in, checking out another few and also grabbing her notebook, filled with math and random sketches of her hand, the back of people's head and other random things. (Of which doodles are supposed to be, random) Once all of her necessities had been collected, she dashed to her first class (and favorite) Art.

She had been doing art for a while and simply adored it. The first time she picked up a paintbrush, she fell in love with painting. Strangely enough, she felt happiest painting, but was better at sketching. Her mother had loved every single one of her painting, always, no matter how crappy they were. And it wasn't fake love, the kind that you gave out to make a person feel better. She really liked them all. She found that all art is beautiful and should be honored fully and completely. There was only one piece of art that she hadn't liked. Raven had drawn a cruel picture of Marina, her oldest sibling, once, after Marina had kissed her boyfriend good night. Raven had gotten jealous and drew a picture labeled "My sister, the whore." Her mother grounded her for two days.

Out of all of the people in her family, her mother and father gave her the most love. The most love for her pictures, the things she did, the things she accidentally did, and for her overall…herself. And even if her spirit was down, they always brought it up.

"Miss. Raven, would you care to explain why you're late _again? _" questioned her art teacher, Mr. Smicken.

Raven sat down in her regular seat, " My little sister started a food fight sir" Raven murmured. Giggles emitted throughout the classroom, "I won't be late again."

" I would hope so…" Mr. Smicken said with a scowl. He was always jealous that Raven's sarcasm got more attention then his own, "… As I was saying, today we'll be starting our projects for the Christmas card, At EMC. The winner will receive a 50$ check and their drawing will be on the EMC's Christmas cards. 2nd place will get 40$ and 3rd place will get 20$. Any questions"

Immediately, a blonde haired girl's hand goes up, " Should we even try? Raven obviously going to get first place!"

Raven grew red in the cheeks. For some strange reason, complements made her uncomfortable.

A vibrant red haired boy nodded and commented, " Yea, and none of us are good enough to get into second or third."

Mr. Smicken's lips were sucked together, his eyes growing larger, and the whites of his eyes showing more then his pupils, " Now, unless you are all psychics, then you have no way to tell that Miss. Raven will win. In that case, you will still work and work quietly."

"Yes sir," answered the class.

About an hour into the class, a knock was heard on Mr. Smicken's door, which interrupted Raven's artistic "zone". She looked up from her canvas to watch Mr. Smicken walk to the door with annoyed look on his face (he had just spilled hot coffee on his crotch and finally succeeded in removing the wetness from his pants). He opened the door slowly and stood for a moment, obviously listing to whoever was talking, and then bowed his head. He looked up hesitantly at Raven with a sad look on his face. He raised his finger and motioned her forward, " And bring your things with you."

Raven grabbed her bag and picture. She dropped the picture into the trash as she left (for she figured it was horrible anyways, so why keep it). As she walked down the hallway with the woman who had been at the door, she began to wonder if she was being checked out because of he little sister. Amee has sneezed that morning, but Raven had thought nothing of it. Maybe she had the flu or something. Then the women pointed to the office and let her slowly and hesitantly walk into the room. Raven sat down on the sofa, her mind still on what could have gone wrong. A loud slam of a wooden door interrupted her and the over weight principle came in, his feet making soft "thumps" as he stepped. Mr. L.J Hughes was his name and making children pay was his game. He had once made the entire football team cry by sending them to a summer camp that much resembled a rough boot camp. He had made the Cheerleading team do a whole day of community service just because one of the girls was caught making out with her boyfriend in the closet. Terror filled Raven's eyes as she immediately started apologizing for whatever she had done.

"Cool it kid, you didn't do anything wrong." He paused, " Mary, turn the TV to channel 2!" HE called out to his secretary. She picked up the remote and changed it to channel two. It was a news broadcast of a car that had been driven off the side of the road into a tree. The car was engulfed in flames and the passengers spread some 50 or 60 feet away from the car. The bodies were covered with a thin white sheet, stained with blood and yellow tape was circled around them. After the camera circled the scene a few times, it went back to the news studio with a woman in her mid forties holding a stack of papers.

"After research, we have discovered the passengers names. They are-" And every word that came from those woman's thin deep red lips made Raven's heart grow smaller, beating slower and slower- " Angela Erickson-" Raven's mother, " Rick Erickson-" Her father, " Marina, Bri, and Robert Erickson-" her brother and sisters, " But, the other two children, Raven and Amee Erickson, have not been reported dead. We are currently in the process of locating them."

Raven froze; her heart had completely stopped beating, her eyes dry and slowly rolling back into the back of her head. She felt herself fall forward and hit the table, causing herself to loose consciousness.

Without further adieu, I give you…MY Plan FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN!

Next chapter:

Raven is shocked to find that her dream was real, no matter how painful it was. She receives attention from the local news teams and deals with unwanted stares from her classmates. What will she do now! Find out next time on Koda- I mean…An Artist's love song!

MirandaOtto!


End file.
